


Fanvid - Wang Yibo - Black Widow Yibo

by suzvoy



Category: Wang Yi Bo - Fandom, Wang Yibo - Fandom
Genre: Basically I made this for myself, Fanvids, Gen, black widow yibo, yibo as a femme fatale, yibo is so pretty it's painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy
Summary: Black Widow Yibo has precisely zero interest in you or anyone else.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Fanvid - Wang Yibo - Black Widow Yibo

**Author's Note:**

> So! I have absolutely LOVED the idea of Black Widow Yibo for some time (see a collection of inspiring pictures [here](https://twitter.com/suzvoy/status/1318582797104185352)) and then Alyse mentioned this song, I listened to it, and the rest was history! 
> 
> Song is Therefore I Am by Billie Eilish. Thank you to Alyse and Lola!
> 
> I, of course, do not really believe this is how Yibo is AT ALL, it's just for fun. But oh what fun it is!! :D :D :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, feedback would be fab :)

  
  
[Direct Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lA94_ZRR4QA)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Someone, custom, to give your darkness to](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220561) by [alyseofwonderland (Esyla)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esyla/pseuds/alyseofwonderland)




End file.
